


Pay Attention to Me

by kawaiisumi



Series: Prompts and Requests [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Library, M/M, Prompt Fic, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: Based on the prompt: "AsaKisu study date but Kisumi just wants to fool around and wants Asahi to take the hint."If you could die from embarrassment, Kisumi is sure Asahi would be close to death. But Asahi does nothing to stop him, biting down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from making anymore noise.Aka, Kisumi is just not interested in studying like he's interested in Asahi.





	Pay Attention to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Finally posting another fic. I've written 3 midterms in the past 3 weeks and I'm EXHAUSTED. Here's a little fun AsaKisu that was requested by anon a few weeks back. I hope you enjoy!

**Pay Attention to Me**   
_Aka, Kisumi is just not interested in studying like he’s interested in Asahi_

They’ve been at the library for maybe 10 minutes and Kisumi is already bored. Asahi can tell – Kisumi keeps kicking his feet, clearly not reading his textbook that sits unopened on the desk. “Asahi, pay attention to me,” Kisumi pouts, nudging his boyfriend’s ankle with the toe of his shoe.

“We just got here!” Asahi replies, swatting at Kisumi’s feet under the table. “It was your idea to come here anyway. Study or something!”

Kisumi frowns. He hates when Asahi denies him. But he will admit, Asahi is cute when he’s annoyed. His eyebrows furrow in that way that makes his forehead crease in such cute little lines. It’s hard for Kisumi to take him seriously sometimes, much to Asahi’s chagrin. “I don’t have anything to study for,” Kisumi says, again kicking at Asahi’s feet.

“Stop that, it _hurts_ ,” Asahi grumbles. He lifts his book up to his face, not meeting Kisumi’s watchful eye. Kisumi imagines it’s because his eyes give away his smothered smile and Asahi doesn’t want him to know. “Unfortunately, we can’t all be as free as you. Some of us have exams to study for,” Asahi says behind his book.

Kisumi frowns, putting on a pouty face and leaning back on his chair. “Asa-chan is no _fun_ ,” he knows that will only rile Asahi up more. And he’s right. Asahi drops the textbook to the desk in surprise, his face bright red and the textbook landing with a hearty _thud_ against the wood tabletop.

The librarian scolds them with a sharp “Shh!”, and Asahi ducks his head. “Kisumi, you bastard,” Asahi whispers sharply, opening his book once more to read. 

Kisumi smiles, reaching over the table to give Asahi’s cheek a hearty pinch. “That’s the only way I can get your attention.”

Asahi rolls his eyes, “You’re just needy,” he says, though there’s no real malice in his voice. Kisumi can be a pain in the ass, but he’s Asahi’s pain in the ass. “Let me finish at least this chapter and then we can take a break.”

Kisumi concedes, trying to busy himself with checking his phone and counting how many red books are on the shelf behind his boyfriend. But time is taking far too long to move, and Kisumi wishes Asahi would read faster. He studies Asahi’s face, slim pointed jaw and rugged ruby eyes. Kisumi could just eat him up.

His face perks up at the thought. Perhaps he’s thought of a way to motivate Asahi to read faster and pay attention to him all at the same time. Kisumi glances around. They’re sitting in a secluded section of the library beside all the non-fiction books about bugs no one reads. Besides, even the people that sit across the room aren’t paying any attention to them, noses buried in books and headphone wires trailing from their ears.

Kisumi reaches into his bag for his pencil case (glittery pink with sequins, obviously), ‘accidentally’ scattering the pens all over the floor. Asahi glances for a moment, but returns to reading when Kisumi reaches under the table to begin retrieving his things. He gets off his chair, now on his hands and knees on the floor. The carpet is a faded blue, and there’s gum stuck to the bottom of the table, but Kisumi diligently packs his things back up in his pencil case. Once everything is put away, he tosses it aside to stare at Asahi’s legs.

It’s been getting warmer lately, and Asahi loves wearing summer clothes even when people stare at him. “Who cares if it’s too early to wear shorts?” Asahi always loudly proclaims when strangers stare at his legs when they walk down the street.

Though, Kisumi wants to believe it’s less about the fact that his boyfriend has absurd timing for his clothing and rather that he has _fantastic_ legs. Asahi’s calves are sculpted like beautiful marble, unyielding and smooth. Kisumi’s had his fair share of worshipping Asahi’s body (in more ways than others), and he is never _not_ amazed by how beautiful Asahi’s muscles are. Kisumi crawls further underneath the table, minding his head, and plants a kiss right by Asahi’s ankle.

The action causes Asahi to flinch, nearly kicking Kisumi in the face. “What are you doing?” Asahi hisses softly, peering at Kisumi who is giggling under the table.

“Sorry, I touched your leg by accident.”

“That wasn’t an accident, you ass,” Asahi grumbles. “Whose lips just accidentally touch someone’s legs-”

“Would it be so bad if it wasn’t an accident?” Kisumi asks. His voice has dropped at least an octave, eyelids lowered coolly in a way that’s scalding. His fingers trace the curve of Asahi’s calf muscles which tremble and tense at the touch.

Asahi’s composure is breaking, Kisumi knows. He just needs to push his luck a little more. “K-Kisumi…” Asahi says, his legs have started shaking, as Kisumi mouths at his skin, sucking hard and leaving a bright pink bruise. Asahi’s words come out in a broken whimper, and Kisumi’s eyes dance in delight.

“Shh…” Kisumi whispers, pressing gentle kisses around Asahi’s knees. His hands have slid into Asahi’s shorts through the leg holes, stroking his boyfriend’s thighs with light fingers. Asahi exhales shakily. “We’re in a library after all.”

If you could die from embarrassment, Kisumi is sure Asahi would be close to death. But Asahi does nothing to stop him, biting down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from making anymore noise. Kisumi positions his head between Asahi’s legs, nuzzling at his thighs with his nose. He removes his hands from Asahi’s shorts to brush a hand over his crotch, delighted to feel that Asahi is getting hard. “Do I have your attention now?” Kisumi asks, so innocently that it’s sinful.

Asahi steals a glance around the room. Once it looks like he’s satisfied no one is watching them, he flicks Kisumi’s forehead with his finger. “You are _insane_ ,” he says, but does not stop Kisumi from undoing the buttons on his waistband.

Kisumi drags a hand across Asahi’s exposed underwear, relishing in the heat that radiates from his body. Asahi stifles a gasp, eyes shutting when Kisumi’s hand snakes its way inside to hold him properly. By now, Asahi is fully hard, cock straining against the fabric and quivering in Kisumi’s grasp. “K-Kisumi…” Asahi murmurs, a hand dragging through Kisumi’s cotton candy hair, pushing his head downward toward his lap.

“I thought you were going to finish your chapter before we took a break?” Kisumi asks, stroking Asahi’s dick as his free hand peels his underwear away fully. Maybe Asahi should be mortified that Kisumi has him practically exposed in the goddamn library of all places, but all rational thought is tossed right out the window. Kisumi slows his movement, Asahi whining behind his hand he’s planted firmly over his mouth. “I think you should get back to reading.”

Asahi breathes deeply, and Kisumi watches his eyes linger on his textbook for a moment, trying his best to read as Kisumi continues jacking him off under the table. When Kisumi is sure Asahi has focused his gaze on the pages in front of him, Kisumi leans forward to kiss the tip of Asahi’s cock, sliding it into his mouth, and relishing the weight of it on his tongue. Asahi groans above him, body growing rigid as Kisumi works his skilled tongue around the shaft, free hand massaging Asahi’s ball sack.

He’s close, Kisumi can feel it in the way that Asahi’s muscles clench, and the choked sounds Asahi tries desperately to cover up. It only makes Kisumi suck harder, watching in satisfaction as Asahi shuts his textbook, pressing his forehead to the desk, as he rocks his hips into Kisumi’s awaiting mouth. “Kisumi…” Asahi hisses, his fingers gripping at Kisumi’s hair and forcing his head down. Kisumi feels the tip of Asahi’s cock hit the back of his throat, grunting as Asahi holds him there. It only takes a few more moments, a few more hot licks of his tongue before Asahi is coming, salty shots of come hitting the back of Kisumi’s throat, both of them groaning softly until he’s done.

Kisumi tilts his head back, swallowing obscenely as Asahi tucks himself back into his pants. He’s breathing incredibly hard, face flushed with a thin layer of sweat coating his skin. “You…” Asahi whispers sharply, as Kisumi wipes his lips with the back of his hand.

“How was that?” Kisumi asks, batting his eyes innocently.

“You bastard,” Asahi says, kicking at Kisumi with his legs. “Get out of there.”

Kisumi crawls backward and out from under the table with a grin. Asahi is stuffing all of his belongings back in his bag. “Where are you going?” Kisumi asks.

Asahi’s eyes have gone dark with a beautiful hue of lust. “Home, so I can finish what you started,” he says, grabbing Kisumi’s hand.

Kisumi thinks it’s safe to say, he has Asahi’s attention now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send me prompts at curiouscat.me/kawaiisumi :)


End file.
